


Give

by Puff (PuffandRuffle1)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Puff
Summary: After Jack hurts Daniel in ep Shades of Grey he has to deal with the fallout and regain Daniel's trust.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 16





	Give

"Come on, give."

Moist breath in the curve of his ear made Daniel quiver. "Uhhhh, no." He said it with just the right touch of defiance.

"You know I'll get what I want from you, Dr. Jackson."

"No."

"I will. Resistance is...fun...but unnecessary."

"Oh....bite me." Daniel gasped as his unseen tormenter did so. Teeth grazed across his right nipple, bringing flesh alive in an excited tingle. Goosebumps covered his skin as the mouth moved to his left one, lick-kissing a hot, wet trail between them.

"You'll break."

"No.....ah....I won't," Daniel denied, squirming as much as he could despite the silken restraints on his wrists and ankles. He looked away from the husky voice, determined not to let his desire show. A low chuckle told him it had. Damn it! He mentally cursed the blindfold preventing him from seeing Jack's face and the warm reassurance found only in one pair of brown eyes.

His heart doubled its rhythm, trying to match the whirling of his thoughts. Would there be any solace in Jack's gaze tonight? There'd be smoldering desire. He knew that without needing to see it, but could there be...dare he hope for...love?

Love? Buy a clue, Daniel. Jack said the friendship meant nothing a couple of days ago. And if their friendship meant zero...this must mean less than that. Control. Get a handle on this. Don't let him know how much this matters to you. If he knows, he can hurt... Daniel's gut twisted with a flare of defiance. He could and would hold out against Jack's determination.

The demanding tongue moved lower, mapping the sensitive skin of his stomach in a wet, swirling pattern. Daniel bit his lip, trying his best to ignore it

_Come on, Daniel. Admit it. You're still pissed as hell._

_What are you talking about, Jack? You explained everything. You had the world to save. Why could I possibly find to be mad about?_

_Oh hell...let me think a minute here. Maybe because I made you beg me to come into my house, and when you got in, I made sure you knew our friendship meant squat to me._

_You explained. It was all playacting for Maybourne. You didn't mean it. The friendship's solid you said. Or...were you lying about that too?_

_Dammit, Daniel!_

_The wall knocked the breath from Daniel's lungs as Jack shoved him against it. He could hear his swords clattering, and for a second, he wondered if it was the sound of his own teeth loosening. Next to him, an alabaster bowl rattled against wood, the movement sending it closer to the edge of the shelf it lay upon._

_Be careful, Jack! You're going to break my things. I know my stuff my means nothing to you, but it's all I've got._

_Careful, Daniel? Is that what this is all about? You being careful? And what the hell do you mean all you've got? What about..._

_Daniel waited, but Jack only bit his own lip in frustration with a shake of his head._

A tiny nip on his hipbone shocked Daniel into the present.

"You weren't paying attention." Disappointment lowered Jack's voice to a sexy purr.

"I'm sorry." The apology came automatically...absently, and Daniel again wondered what was in Jack's gaze. Perhaps...perhaps those assessing eyes held a touch of... Not that. Anything but pity. He strained to hear a sound from the other man, but low breathing gave nothing away as the bed shifted. Was Jack leaving?

"Hey...untie me first..." he pleaded

A thumb gently rubbed between his eyebrows, erasing the frown line he hadn't known was there.

"Oh, Danny..."

The sighed name tensed his shoulders. This was all an elaborate apology. What had he heard it called...a pity fuck? So...it had only been about sex after all. A couple of times of mind blowing, sky rocketing sex but nothing more. Well fine. If Jack just wanted sex, then that's all it would be. He could keep his heart out of it if Jack could. There would be no admissions of love from him. No words confessing what his heart yearned for. Going out on a limb only got it broken.

_What do you want from me? A formal, hand written apology? A promise to never do it again?_

_I don't expect anything..._

_Well, you damn well should! You deserve a lot more than a quick screw and an 'it's been fun so see ya'._

_I didn't think you'd do that, Jack. He felt pierced by that studying gaze as if he were a goal to be conquered. A not unpleasant shiver traced his spine._

_Well, it's nice to know you don't think I'm a total asshole._

_The sullen voice made Daniel search Jack's gaze in surprise. He was hurt? Jack O'Neill was **hurt**? Daniel had thought he'd wanted to get a bit of his own back with the comment about the straws, but hearing the disappointment in the low voice snatched his breath away._

_You don't trust me much, do you? Did you ever?_

_Daniel's throat knotted at the misery of the question, squelching any reply he might have made._

_Danny, I can't promise I won't say things in the future that hurt you but are meant to keep you safe. God help me, I'd say anything to anyone to keep you from harm._

_I know, Jack. You always protect me and Sam and Teal'c._

_This isn't about them!_

_Daniel clenched his teeth as Jack tightened his grip on his upper arms...those fierce lips a dangerous slash of pent-up desire as he leaned in close._

Teeth gently nibbled down his ribs, planting kisses, marking a possessive trail.

Daniel bit his lip, trying to distance himself from the sensation.

Desire.

He couldn't blame Jack. Love and Daniel Jackson were meant to be strangers. Jack had a lot of built up tension and needed an outlet for it. Sick at heart, Daniel wracked his brain for a way to let the man he loved but who couldn't possibly love him off the hook.

"No thinking...only feelings, Daniel." Jack's whisper was rasp against his thigh as he moved to the foot of Daniel's bed.

_Yes to the beer. No to the feelings._

_No to the feelings, Jack? How do you expect me to just turn my heart off and not care? How do I not love you?_

_How could you ever love me?_

"This is a stupid game, Jack. I don't want to play any mo-aaah...." Daniel's back arched away from the sheets as a demanding mouth unexpectedly covered the head of his cock. Persuasive sucking curled his toes as his hips instinctively rose for more. The wet heat moved back to accommodate his length before surrounding the straining shaft with renewed zeal. Strong fingertips anchored his hips. _God!_ Daniel leaned his head back into the softness of the pillow and lost himself in the sensation of being deep in the commanding throat, passion evaporating fear.

Despite the blindfold covering his eyes, his mind provided the mental image of Jack's bobbing head, the enticing mixture of gray and brown moving up and down as he intensified his focus. Clutching the restraints around his wrists, Daniel ached to caress in return. It seemed so unfair he couldn't run his fingers through the strands of hair as silky as the sable brushes he used with delicate artifacts.

The demanding tongue teased the very root of him, knotting his heart in his chest. Wishing he could shout his need, Daniel ground his teeth together, unable to ask for what he so desperately wanted. After all, this was Jack O'Neill pleasuring him with his unique combination of gentleness and strength. Humility swelled. It still amazed him **Jack** was willing to do this for him. That throat which could bark orders or quietly inquire about his welfare was determined to drag his mind through his groin one liquid pull at a time. Shivers coursed along Daniel's spine as momentum built, dredging a whimper from his chest. His brain surrendered as he began to be reduced to the sum total of his nerve endings. When the welcome heat disappeared, a strangled moan of disappointment lodged in his throat, leaving him aching for Jack's return.

"Now, what were you saying?"

The calm words plateaued his impending release, easing the out of control feeling back a notch. He'd been so close...so very close. Trying to drag enough air into his heaving lungs to answer, Daniel panted, "Jeeze. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Death by pleasure. Now, there's an idea."

"Pleasure? Since when does stopping mean pleasure?" He pulled against his bonds in protest. "Let me go..."

"Easy, Danny."

Firm lips covered his in a sense-drugging kiss, effectively silencing his objection. He tasted the evidence of his own desire on them, and his flavor mixing with Jack's sent emotion tumbling. A velvet tongue explored his mouth, demanding submission as Jack fitted his body to his. Daniel was only too happy to yield as fingertips threaded through his hair to hold his head captive. He moaned into Jack's hard and searching mouth as his body registered the friction of crisp chest hairs against his chest and the solid comfort of the soldier's lean body weighting him. God, he needed this.

So, apparently did Jack. Daniel could feel the older man's fevered length brush against his side as he began to move away. If only he would.... Daniel moaned as the mouth retreated, leaving him desperate for more. He could never seem to get enough of Jack's touch.

As if the thought was a command, callused fingertips skimmed along his side, accompanied by the buttery soft feel of a leather-gloved palm beneath. Flesh puckered in the wake of the sensation.

"You're wearing your...gloves?" Daniel whispered, desire surging through his groin at the thought of Jack wearing only that and nothing else. Was it possible to get any harder? Evidently, it was.

"Ummmmhmmmmm."

Another shiver tickled Daniel's skin as he could feel the rumble of Jack's answer against the hollow of his throat. A pliable yet slightly rough tongue explored him there, raising a moan of frustration. A gentle nip aroused his right shoulder before kissing lips loved the slight pain away. "Jack..."

"Shhhh," came the low reply, a single half-gloved finger teasing his mouth.

It was too much temptation.

 _Two can play, Colonel._ He quickly captured the flesh with his lips, swirling his tongue around the tip in promise. The spicy taste of Jack's skin consumed Daniel, and he craved more. He snared the digit between his lips, proving his tongue could be used for better pursuits than talking.

"Ah, ah." Jack's admonishment heralded the removal of his finger. "This is about you...remember?"

"But Jack..."

"This is your time, Dannyboy."

"Can't I have you?"

Daniel's heartbeat thundered in his ears as he waited for the answer, his nerves jangling again as his brain kicked in. That was the real question. No doubt Jack could have him in any way he wanted, but could Daniel ever snuggle a place inside the other man's heart? There was the sound of Jack swallowing then a lengthy pause.

"Do you trust me?"

"What? What kind of question is that? You know I do. I let you tie me up in my own bed to prove it and you ask..."

A hand seared a trail down his abdomen, lingering for a moment before skimming the outside of his right thigh. For the life of him, Daniel couldn't remember what he'd been saying as it dipped lower and lower.

The leathered hand floated feather light over his groin. All thoughts fled. There **was** only feeling. Exquisite, lingering ecstasy. The touch became almost unbearable in its tenderness as it played without seeking where he ached the most. It rested on his bare foot, stroking lightly. Fingers eased between his toes before withdrawing and beginning again, the in and out motion suggesting an even deeper intimacy as leather made love to his foot. A light kiss on his big toe was followed by several others each one was adored in turn. Warm breath played over them as Jack whispered inaudibly.

Pleasure arched Daniel's spine again. _What did he say?_

"Well?"

_I do trust him, but he wants me to let go. I can't do that. I won't give in. I won't. I won't. ...shit!_

Somehow, Jack managed a throaty chuckle as he swirled his tongue around the underside of Daniel's balls, slowly taunting the straining flesh as if he had all the time in the universe. His fingertips casually rubbed the inside of Daniel's thighs. How could the man be everywhere at once? Daniel honestly tried, but he couldn't repress a gasp of need.

"Like that, do you?"

The growled question making him squirm as much as the scorching action between his splayed and bound legs, Daniel shook his head against the pillow, ignoring the sweaty spikes of hair clinging to the linen.

Cool air on saliva slick skin replaced the fervent suction. "Is that a no you don't or a no don't stop?"

The laughter in Jack's voice briefly clenched Daniel's teeth. This was his bed, his home, damn the man! "You're-not-getting-to-me." The words spurting from his mouth were a lie. He knew it. Jack certainly knew it. It only remained to be seen what would be done about it.

"I can see that."

There was a long moment as if Jack was considering.

Daniel knew exactly what part of his aching and swollen anatomy his colonel was studying. _Take the bait, damn you._

"Okay, if you want me to stop..."

 _Does he want me to beg again?_ Daniel's lips thinned, trying to hold the words back, but it was no use. Jack O'Neill could have anything he wanted-even the knowledge he'd plead with him to be filled, stretched, and utterly possessed by the man he loved. In that moment, it didn't matter if Jack couldn't feel the same love for him.

"Jack, I..."

Before he could say the words, lips clamped over his, stilling the confession. In the mind whirling sensation of that no-nonsense mouth against his, Daniel's heart melted. Jack **could** make him beg, but he wouldn't. Maybe not ever again. His hands pulled against the silk ties, tightening them around his wrists, increasing frustration. He needed to touch.

Jack's lips slowly rose from his, continuing the lingering contact as long as possible. With a last nip, he broke the union.

"Do you want me?" The question was a whisper breath above Daniel's kiss-swollen lips.

"God, yes." The response was instinctive...using no brain cells at all. They were all fried.

Another chuckle at his enthusiastic answer sounded before the bed shifted, and a masterful body straddled him. Heated skin brushed against his lower lip.

"Then, suck."

Quickly opening his mouth, Daniel needed that throbbing skin sliding over his tongue. It tasted of leashed power and love with the hint of primal danger: essence of Jack. As he tilted his neck back to adjust to the length, Daniel concentrated on returning the joy he'd been given. His eagerness produced quiet slurping, but Jack didn't seem to mind as he carefully thrust his hips.

A primitive groan from slightly above him made Daniel smile around the cock, and he increased his suckling, determined to reduce the man's knees to quicksand. Gloved fingers threaded through his hair, taming the wildness of his movements. He obeyed them, letting Jack set the pace and losing himself in the salty flavor of aroused flesh. He breathed deeply, enjoying the earthy scent which promised adventure and passion and unexpected happiness. Hands caressed his head, petting him in a soothing way as if he were the most treasured person in creation.

"Dr. Jackson... your mouth is definitely your best asset."

All too aware of his own inexperience, Daniel nearly froze but managed not to just in time. **Was** this just sex? He faltered a bit before giving his heart up to the rhythm. In this moment, it didn't matter-only pleasing Jack did.

God, he craved so much more.

Jack's fingers ceased their massage, and a bit back grunt sounded before the shaft pulled almost out Daniel's heat. Only the rounded tip rested on the outer edge of his tongue.

Warm hands cupped Daniel's face, absolutely stilling all motion. Time suspended. Was this it? Would Jack tell him now that there could be nothing more between them? Although he knew he should be grateful for even that, he didn't know if he could stand touching Jack's body without touching his heart. He'd die a little each time it meant nothing more than physical release.

The cradling hands let go as Jack stepped back, and that oh so welcome cock disappeared.

"I'm sorry," Daniel began, emotion making his voice hoarse.

A questioning thumb brushed his lips, smoothing away the apology as if it had never been.

"You shouldn't be. Ever. Not with me. Not like this," Jack murmured before allowing his fingers to skim along Daniel's cheekbones and ruffle the fringe of hair on his forehead.

"Jack?" Daniel knew the frown was back, but he couldn't read this strange mood. Maybe if he had his sight he could, but he could only trust his other senses and his heart.

"What do **you** want, Danny?" Knuckles nestled his right cheekbone, petting, soothing, loving.

"I-I don't understand."

"I know you don't," Jack said gently, "but I'm not a teacher. You are. You're going to have to help me."

Tilting his head, Daniel honestly tried but couldn't make it out. Jack **knew** all about lovemaking. He'd proved that over a month ago when they'd initiated this new stage in their friendship. "As in tab A goes into slot B?"

Jack's rueful snort raised an answering smile on Daniel's lips. "As in what can I do to show you I won't hurt you."

"You wouldn't..." Daniel began then stopped. Jack **had** hurt him. Not physically but certainly verbally. He'd ripped him in two saying there was apparently not much of a foundation to their relationship as if their time together meant nothing. As if he meant less than nothing. He shivered. What a cosmic joke. He'd thought he'd protected his heart, and Jack had just proved how silly that was with one softly voiced question.

"Every time I try to show you how much I...care....your mind goes off to never never land, and I can feel you tense. Why can't I make you feel...safe?"

"You do." _Just by being you. You're home, Jack, and I really want to go home. Just don't know how to get there, and even if I find out how, will you let me in?_

Jack gruffly cleared his throat as if he'd heard the thoughts. Yet, when he spoke, his voice was pitched lower, even gentler. "It's okay to tell me what you want, Daniel. If I can, I'll do it."

And Daniel knew he would. He was one of the few people he could count on to move heaven and earth. He opened his mouth to say what he needed, but the words wouldn't be forced into the open, leaving him vulnerable. Inviting rejection.

"Please." The raspy appeal sounded ragged as if tears burned Jack's throat.

Daniel spoke without thinking. "Make love to me, Jack."

A half breath of disbelief. "You sure?"

Daniel's self-imposed vow of expressing his own desires shattered. Jack needed him as much as he needed Jack. "You asked me what I want. I want you inside me. I want to forget where you begin and where I stop. I don't want to feel alone. I want..."

Strong lips covered his hungrily, taking wishes away and replacing them with reality. Only this was better than anything he'd ever known. Jack was here. Jack wouldn't leave him. Jack would lock the fear demons out.

Jack's kiss calmed him into a slower and easier pace while his tongue invited Daniel's into a sensual dance. Chest hairs tickled his nakedness as Jack shifted slightly, reaching for something. In a tiny part of his brain, he registered the clink of a glass bottle before the sweet perfume of almond oil teased his nose. With tantalizing nibbles, Jack moved, lapping the skin along Daniel's jawline to his right ear. Taking the earlobe into his mouth, he suckled it as he moved. The bed dipped slightly as an accompaniment to the sound of leather gloves being discarded. The almond scent grew stronger as a tongue plunged into his ear, swirling hot and delicious around the curves.

Daniel's mind crisscrossed, short-circuiting thought and sending his senses spinning. Was that his moan or Jacks? Only the lips cherishing him and the slick sound of oiled fingers frictioning against each other existed. The wet noise heightened his excitement as it reinforced the fact he really was going to have what he wanted...Jack inside him, completing him in a way he'd only felt twice before. Both times with this incredible man. Daniel felt as if he'd stepped past an event horizon of ultimate pleasure as warm oiled fingers began a tactile exploration down the length of his love starved body.

A dribble of lubricant on his thigh made him gasp and then sigh as Jack rubbed it partially in. The massage igniting currents of need in his blood, Daniel whispered, "Please?" He quickly bit his lip, hating the hesitancy of his tone.

But Jack heard and obeyed.

Daniel arched as an insinuating finger moved inside him, stretching with infinite tenderness. He wanted more, shifting his hips as much as he could with his body restrained by the silk ties. Jack understood and another cautious finger joined the first as more oil trickled over his skin.

"Now..." he panted.

"Almost," Jack promised, his voice husky with desire. "You need to be prepared."

"I...am."

A third finger gave lie to the words as it opened him still further, making him squirm before he relaxed into the careful thrusting. It was sweet torture and delight at the same time as lips nuzzled his groin. There was only one thing better. He'd learned that a few weeks ago. "Trust **me** , Jack. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"I think you're right." A smile lingered in Jack's voice as he removed his fingers.

More sleekness of oil before the slip-slide-slicking over hardened flesh magnified Daniel's arousal. He bit his lip at the evidence of priming, determined to wait. He imagined Jack's capable hands smoothing the oil over his throbbing cock, pumping it into perfect hardness. Body warmth nurtured the insides of his thighs before a thick head caressed his opening. He waited, but nothing happened.

"You sure?"

 _Oh, what the heck!_ "Mmmhmmmm."

Welcome heat breaching him was his answer as Jack inched forward. Daniel's neck tilted back as the rigid flesh surged wantonness though him. _Oh, yes._

"Stop?"

"Don't."

More of that desirable length entered, dilating him in a way Jack's fingers never could. He nodded to encourage, and the man took him at his word. The loving cock kept sliding into the very heart of him until he felt rounded, taut flesh resting against his backside. _Buried to the root._ This was how the books described it. The deep peace of being utterly possessed by the one you loved above all others.

He'd never thought he'd feel this again...not after Jack had dismissed him so casually. _I guess we never really knew each other at all._

Firm lips reclaimed his in another searching kiss, disintegrating the thought. The movement nudged the cock against his prostate, making Daniel moan into that heavenly mouth. Jack responded with a slight thrust. Another bolt of pleasure sizzling through him, Daniel canted his hips forward, urging a faster pace. Enough tenderness...he wanted to ride the whirlwind and lose himself in this incredible sensation.

Jack pulled almost out and drove his hips forward again.

_Yes! Right there!_

Again. And again.

Daniel moaned as Jack pumped into him, holding nothing back, showing with his body how very well he could love. Intoxicated by the way that demanding shaft plundered deeper and harder and faster, he thought he could climb no higher until an oil slick hand grasped him and began steadily stroking. The slippery tempo was a strange counterpoint to their increasingly wild rhythm. Warmed oil grew hotter and hotter and hotter. Long hard pulls, then short quick ones. Long then short. And inside him that relentless pounding trying to fuse them together. Nothing else existed.

"Jack...Jack..." The name fell from his lips as if he'd known no other word in his life. Nerve shuddering wonder rippled along his sweaty skin as the jolting thrusts lifted his backside off the mattress.

"That's...it.... Danny," Jack gasped, "Tell me. Give it to me. You can do it."

"Want you, want you so much."

"I'm here. You...got...me." Jack's voice was breathless from effort.

The vow pierced Daniel's heart as he finally believed. Tears stung his eyes, and he quickly bit his lip to still a quiver. The linen sheets rasped against his back as Jack grew more primal. Writhing under the oh please God don't ever stop barrage of powerful thrusts, Daniel murmured encouragement, knowing his words made little sense but past caring. He wanted it all and more.

"Sorry...sorry...got to... Can't stop..." Jack grunted.

Daniel couldn't tell where the other man ended, and he began. The slamming pace merged them into unity as Jack fell silent...the only sounds the liquid pounding of their joined bodies and a deep moan from deep in Jack's chest.

"S'okay, s'okay. Yeah, Jack. I....you....there. It...more. Oh yes." Daniel knew he was half sobbing but didn't care. He'd thought he'd lost this, might never have it again and had convinced himself he could endure. What an ass he'd been. Without Jack, there was nothing. He denied the tears with a shake of his head and gripped the silk ties for all he was worth, giving himself over completely to the untamed rhythm as he returned that relentless loving as much as he could despite the restraints.

"Jack. Oh, God...Jack! Love you so much..."

Sweat dripped from Jack's body onto his, the untamed scent mixing with the oil like sunwarmed honey as everything frenzied. Lips swooped in for a bruising kiss then groaned against his mouth. Orgasm surged from the tips of his toes, shot through his calves and thighs. "Jack!" Daniel's hoarse shout echoed in his head as the whiteout of pure passion swept him into the place where he and Jack existed as one. He hung suspended in the consummation before spiraling down from the heavens in slow, lazy rapture, secure in the knowledge of being loved.

"God, Danny!"

One last fierce thrust from Jack heralded a hot surge of fluid inside him. His sated bones passively heavy, Daniel smiled as Jack's moist body slumped against him, covering his skin like the perfect security blanket. The furred chest rose and fell raggedly as the older man recovered from their passion. A heartbeat later, Jack moved. A kiss on Daniel's neck made him shiver as Jack buried his face against his shoulder.

"Love you." The words were muffled; the sentiment wasn't.

Drowsiness vanished as if it had never been.

"Jack?" Daniel wanted so desperately to ask him to repeat it but couldn't.

"Huh?" The body rolled away from him, the bed dipping as Jack sat up. Fingers reached for the tie binding his right hand to work the knot free. Daniel swallowed fiercely, damning the tears burning his eyes again. Jack kissed his wrist before easing it out of the restraint. The innate gentleness of the man tangled Daniel's heart even more, so he carefully pulled his hand away and began removing the other tie.

"Daniel?"

Keeping his face turned from the concerned voice, he replied, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

The bed moved again as Jack leaned towards him, unexpectedly sliding his fingers beneath the silk blindfold to work it free.

"Don't." Emotion roughened the request.

"I hurt you. Why didn't you say something?"

Daniel blinked to clear his sight as the silk fell away and stared into remorseful brown eyes. There were furrows in the forehead, and the silky hair stuck up in sweaty tufts in places. "Nothing's wrong."

In answer, Jack reached out and tenderly rubbed a tear from Daniel's cheek with his thumb. "Doesn't look like it to me. Talk."

He shook his head, unable to bear the sweetness of the gesture. The look of longing, the utter need to make things right were there in those concerned eyes. Only an apology after all...and love words to make Daniel feel worthy...special. Jack had said them because Daniel needed to hear them.

"I know you did this for me," Jack began, nodding towards the ties which were still around the bedposts.

"No, I didn't. I wanted it. I wanted you. I still do."

"You were right. We shouldn't have done it this way. I was trying to show you..."

"That I could trust you," Daniel interrupted with a wince as he bent to undo the ties on his ankles. The shifting made his ass spasm a little as if to remind him that it had recently been loved within eight inches of Jack's life.

"No, that you could trust yourself with me," Jack countered. He covered Daniel's fingers with his own and pulled the hand towards him, resting it on his chest so that he could feel the steady heartbeat beneath it. "That you could touch me as much as you want. I'm yours..."

Reassured by the simple statement, Daniel's fingers moved to cover the man's lips. There was no need for Jack to speak words which were hard for him to say. That didn't mean he didn't have the feelings. A wave of protectiveness warmed Daniel's heart. He didn't need declarations of undying love-it was all there in Jack's eyes. Besides, his colonel was a show and not tell kind of guy-which made him absolutely perfect in Daniel's mind.

Jack kissed the finger before he cradled the hand in both of his. He held his gaze a long moment and whatever he saw in Daniel's made him catch his breath. The hard planes of his handsome face softened. "Me too."

Daniel could feel the smile lighting his face and reveled in the silly grin transforming Jack's sexy mouth. After a moment, he let his gaze roam over the muscular chest with its crisp salt and pepper hair, the toned stomach, and the cock beginning to stir a little at his glance.

"Daniel?"

Darting a look from under his eyelashes, Daniel melted at the desire burnishing those commanding eyes to a golden brown luster. "Yes, Jack?"

"You caved..."

Indignation stiffened his spine. "Did not."

"Did."

"I..."

"Cracked like rotten wood."

"You smug bas.."

"Thank you." The quiet appreciation came from the soul. 

His mouth dropping open, Daniel could only stare at the man. Jack was grateful he'd lost control?

"You kept holding back. I thought you were doing this for me."

Daniel's mouth gaped further. "For you?"

"You did this because I wanted it. You always give without asking for yourself."

"I wanted this because it was **you** , Jack."

"Oh." The man managed to appear smug and pleased at the same time.

With a mental shake of his head, Daniel wondered how Jack did it. He could look so damned sexy with his short hair sticking up in haystacks and a slight growth of stubble on his chin. Rough and tumble and considerate: a heaven of a combination. Daniel blinked again, irritated by the tears which reminded him how lucky he'd been to recapture this.

Strong arms pulled him forward against that muscled chest as a reassuring hand stroked the length of his back. Rubbing his cheek against the warm skin, Daniel felt comforted by the snuggle. He could feel Jack's heart thudding against his ear as if promising it would always pump for him. Everything felt in its place within the circle of the protective arms. No worries could get him here while Jack O'Neill held him, claimed him, loved him beyond all reason. Loved him just because he **was**. He pressed his lips against the sweat damp skin and savored the slightly salt flavor of his lover's body. Daniel swallowed, needing to taste more. A wicked thought curved his lips. "Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

The sleepy reply rumbled against his ear.

"I may have bent, but I certainly didn't break." He waited for movement, but Jack lay as still as a sunbathing lizard. Daniel sighed in disappointment. He'd been sure that would get a rise.

Lightning quick, Jack pounced, shifting so that Daniel ended up on the mattress with his colonel atop him. "I'll bend you." Jack growled before claiming his lips in a quick, hungry kiss.

"You will?"

"S'only fair. You've done it to me." _Twisted me around your heart,_ added the unguarded expression on his face. Jack's eyebrow cocked, waiting for the answer as his thickening shaft spoke of renewed desire between Daniel's eager legs.

Daniel widened his blue eyes and allowed him to see all the longing in his soul. Jack was the center of his universe. Always would be. The brown-eyed gaze softened before igniting with hunger and love. Jack waited, watching Daniel's lips as if the answer to solve the riddle of creation would fall from them.

The edges of Daniel's mouth slowly curved, his smile shining with all his heart.

"Jack?" He pitched his voice low, promising everything, filling it with eager anticipation.

"Yes?" The breathless growl told how the wrong word could shatter the man.

"Give."

As Jack's lips cherished his, Daniel realized letting go had lost him nothing.

His heart was safe in Jack's care.

He'd lost nothing except perhaps fear...

And found everything he'd ever wanted with the man who loved him just because.

THE END

* * *


End file.
